The present invention relates in general to a water-cooling heat dissipation system, and more particularly, to the water-cooling heat dissipation system applied to a heat-generating device such as a central processing unit (CPU).
FIG. 1 shows a conventional heat dissipation system 10b used for a CPU. As shown, the heat dissipation system 10b includes a heat sink 1b mounted on a CPU 20b, circulating pipes 2b connected to two ends of the heat sink 1b, a water pump 3b attached to the circulating pipe 2b at the inlet of the heat sink 1b, and a cooling base 4b installed at the circulation pipe 2b at the outlet of the heat sink 1b. In application, cold water is fed into the heat sink 1b from the water pump 3b. After heat exchange, the cold water is heated into hot water to flow out of the heat sink 1b. Through the circulating pipe 2b, the hot water which flows into the cooling base 4b is cooled down by another heat exchange. Thereby, the cold water then flows back to the water pump 3b to continuously perform circulation type of heat exchange. However, in this type of water-cooling heat dissipation system 10b, the water flows into the heat sink 1b is only cold water of which the temperature is not low enough to efficiently dissipate heat generated by high speed CPU 20b. 
There is thus a substantially need to develop a water-cooling heat dissipation system to efficiently dissipate heat generated by a high-operation electronic device.